Sending Moonbeams
by VaingloriousHound
Summary: Unrelated HP/LL one-shots. Fluff and some comedy at times, I believe. Adding more as it goes. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A chandelier of bottle-caps  
**

With an exasperate sigh, Harry left his DADA class, though he would no longer call it a class. Ever since Umbridge took over it was more like a reading session in which he had to endure her insults and snide remarks about Dumbledore and, worst of all, his parents. Today he had barely scrapped by a detention. Hermione on the other hand had not. She had entirely lost it after a especially rude remark about muggleborn students.

Harry was entirely too upset for lunch so he left the for the Room of Requirement to blow off some steam or just sleep. The last three nights he had barely gotten any sleep and only his near comatose state in class stopped him from breaking Umbridge in half with his bare hands. He passed by some students with bandaged hands, much like his own. _I must not tell lies_. He scoffed inwardly as he clenched the stinging hand. He'd murder her if he could. Not that anyone would ever miss her. How Dumbledore ever allowed her inside these halls was beyond him. The headmaster could have taught defense better than anyone else if push came to shove.

The door to the room was already active, meaning that someone was inside. There was no DA meeting today so Harry wondered who would be inside now. Pushing into the room he managed to raise an eyebrow before he smiled at a girl that was covered in splatters of paint from head to toe. A girl that couldn't have been anyone but Luna Lovegood. She stood at the back of the oval room, the wall were a curious and definitely strange rendition of every rainbow ever. Plus or Minus a few colors here an there. If that hadn't been enough, a chandelier made of what appeared to be glowing butterbeer bottle-caps hung low enough from the ceiling for him to reach. That room was so Luna... Harry would have known who had been in here even without seeing Luna. The girl was dressed in what had once been a white coat, her wand was used as a hair needle that held up her white- blonde hair and whatever she was painting with a painfully tiny brush was a cross between some sort of snake and a fluffy cat. Or maybe, maybe it was Umbridge. Anyways, it looked absolutely hilarious.

"Nice going," he commented, ducking under the chandelier and making his way over to her. Belatedly he realized that he was walking over grass.

Luna turned, a big blot of pink (the very same shade of Umbride's horrendous bow) was covering most of her nose. "Harry Potter," she said, serenely drifting away from the canvas. It disappeared just a second after she had stepped away.

A brief frown hushed over Harry's features as he saw the bandage that covered Luna's left hand. He stepped forward, taking her hand in his without as much s a second thought. He had been close to Luna ever since he hexed the living daylight out of a bunch of bullies that wouldn't stop bothering her in his third year. Luna had been very distraught after Ginny became so withdrawn and sought refugee in Harry's company. He had gladly let her, found her to be wonderful company. Especially during his fourth year when everyone turned their back on him. Everyone but Luna.

"Your hand," he whispered in a pained voice.

She pulled it from his grasp almost hesitantly. "It is not as bad as you think, Harry."

He knew it wasn't but still... "What did you do?"

Luna smiled sadly at him. She didn't want to answer. Harry took her hand once more. "Please, tell me."

His green eyes melted her resistance as they always did. "She called you a liar," Luna began quietly, "Born and bred. Called you insane and so many other hateful things I couldn't-"

The frown on Harry's face barely covered the hate he felt for Umbridge at that moment. "You shouldn't have," he chided her gently.

"But I wanted to," Luna countered. "You stood up for me so I stood up for you. I know where your scars come from, Harry."

She was right, he had more than one detention to serve because he defended _the_ _Quibbler_ and Luna in Umbridge's class. He didn't think she'd notice. A childish thought because he knew very well that Luna noticed just about everything. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, squeezing her uninjured hand.

"Don't be," Luna chimed, smiling dreamily up at him. "I am glad you did. No one else would have."

Harry wanted to object but knew that it was the truth. He didn't want to lie to her. "And I'll do it again and again until she learns to shut her damn mouth," he promised, kissing the knuckles of her injured hand. He didn't know why he did it, he never had before, but was rewarded with a blush on Luna's cheeks. He had never seen her blush before, not even in exasperation (if anyone ever managed to rile her up that much), or when he complemented her on her dress when they went to the Yule ball together. He found it curious, Luna was never shy about anything, not even when she dragged him into the prefect bathroom to solve the second clue with him. Well, they had been dressed and all but it was then that Harry realized that puberty had just punched him in the face.

Something Harry couldn't describe caused him to look up. How a mistletoe came to be up there, who was in need for it he couldn't tell. Maybe he did. So he asked Luna, "See and Nargles up there?"

Luna looked up as well, studied the mistletoe for a moment before shaking her head. "No, it seems that this one has not been used as nesting ground yet."

Harry hummed in thought, his heartbeat accelerating as he planned his next move. A move Sirius would be ever so proud of. "You know," he said, just barely managing to keep his voice nonchalant, "there are other uses for a mistletoe than just Nargle habitat."

Luna cocked her head lightly to the side, big silvery eyes staring curiously into his green ones. "There is?" Had he imagined it or was her voice incredibly breathy?

"Really," he breathed, putting his hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping a bit of color form her face.

Harry was pretty sure Luna had moved first, but in the end it didn't matter. The only thing Harry regretted was not doing this when she had been his date to the Yule ball.

 **The Beholder**

Harry didn't think long about a date for the whole ordeal. It wasn't like he had many girls to choose from and Harry didn't think he would like to be able to _choose_ in the first place. Somehow he liked being avoided a whole lot better than being famous. Even though being the chosen one was not exactly better than that. The invitation to go to attend the Slug Club came quite surprisingly and after he heard that Hermione dragged Cormac with her to get Ron jealous, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. This meeting was already doomed to be an absolute cluster fuck. Thankfully Malfoy wouldn't attend, seeing as his father was now having a great time in the bowels of Azkaban.

After a strange potion lesson with a strangely subdued Snape, Harry was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, wondering how he would go about the brewing debacle. Maybe he could ask Ginny and-

Wherever that thought would have led died before it could take hold in his head and was replaced by an image of Luna Lovegood, standing in the breeze that blew though the window she stood at and watched the Black Lake, sketching something into a small book she was carrying. Her tongue peeked out from the corner of her mouth as she gazed intensely at whatever exactly she was drawing. For a brief moment Harry found himself entranced, absolutely mesmerized by her.

Beauty, or so they said, lay always in the eye of the beholder. And as Harry was about to loose his composure while beholding Luna, he could with absolute clarity say that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Or.. beheld. Or just gawked at. His interactions with her had been limited, safe for the few times he had met her in the hallways or the DA. But whenever they had spoken, it had been meaningful, something Harry would always remember.

For a moment he thought he was sick with the frightening speed his heart was going it. He believed he was about to go insane. So, before he could just so suddenly suffer from a stroke here in the hallway while _beholding_ Luna, he might just as well behold her from a closer point of few. And while he was at it, he might was well ask her to come with him. To the Slug Club. As a date.

Was it just him or was it hot in this drafty castle?

Now, behold as Harry Potter tried - and failed - to walk up to Luna with all the dignity he possessed. He may have lost it somewhere there between his first stumble and the coughing fit on the way but thankfully Luna only ever turned around when he was directly behind her. Her serene smile nearly had him take a step back. Was that what a stroke felt like? Harry would never understand how anyone could complain feeling like this. Maybe having a stroke wasn't so bad after all...

"Harry." Jesus Christ! She had only just said his name and Harry's tongue decided that it was time to be partially paralyzed. As if his slack jaw hadn't been embarrassing enough, now his tongue could just fall out of it as if he was Fang! Thankfully, Luna didn't seem to notice. "How can I help you?"

 _Kiss me_ , he wanted to say, _Dear Lord, kiss me and let me hold you! Draw me like one of your Nargles!_ Ok... That may not be the right thing to say. Thankfully his tongue had still not cooperated at the impulsive thought so all that he managed was a lame and drawn out "Hi."

He regained his bearings to an extent that allowed speech, mentally patting himself on the shoulder. "I was just... beholding." Bugger.

Luna smiled at him and looked out of the window again. "Yes, the black lake is rather nice with all the snow and ice. Makes me want to cast a warming charm on myself every time. Thankfully, the cold keeps the Wrackspurt away. They can't fly in the cold, you know?"

Harry had decided that he needed to steer this conversation into a direction that would allow him to ask her for a date without being to forward. He had some dignity left, after all. "Sooooo...," he made, drawing out the 'o' as he fumbled for the right words while Luna looked curiously (and amused!?) at him. "Do you, perhaps... maybe... probably... no, that's the wrong word... I mean-" He took a deep breath, his mind suddenly seemed to clear and he realized that Luna was waving her hands at both sides of his head as if to clear away some cobwebs.

She smiled, her hands landed on his shoulders and Harry was pretty sure his heart had stopped. "Curiously enough, Harry," God dammit! Why did she say his name like that!? Did his knees wobble? "You had a severe Wrackspurt infestation. Despite the cold." She gave him a toothy smile. "How very curious."

Harry cleared his throat. "Thank you for taking care of it, Luna." There, a coherent sentence. How very... normal of you, Potter!

"Anytime," she breathed, leaning a bit closer. "Whenever you need."

Wow. Harry was pretty sure that this was supposed to be just a friendly offer but apparently his brain was _beholding_ things differently today. Wait! Could he spy Luna's bra there under her lime green top? If he would just-

Now hold on just a damn second! He wasn't here to perv on Luna! Or was he? It was quite hard to remember why he was _beholding_ her in the first place. Ah, right. Christmas party. He cleared his throat once more, managing a smile that seemed to take Luna aback. Her expression was so adorable. Maybe he should have just asked her to kiss him. That would have been more productive than that!

"If that's the case," he said, his voice far huskier than he ever remembered it to be, "I'd like to take you up on that offer."

Luna tilted her head, eyes observing his head and it's immediate surroundings. "You don't seem to have any Wrackspurts around you, Harry."

He smiled at her. This was going great! "I know, and I have you to thank for that. So, to kill to birds with one stone, I'd like you to accompany me to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. Both to make it up to you and of course to keep my head clear." Smooth. Very smooth. Sirius would have been proud.

Her expression was usually so serene, it led Harry to believe nothing could ever throw her off kilter. Well, he had just proved himself wrong. Luna's eyes widened to truly comical proportions as her pale skin darkened with a rush of blood. Her lips came together, pulling what at first appeared to be a frown when they slightly quivered and Luna released something akin to a mewl that turned Harry's stomach three times over and gave him another beautiful thing to _behold_. A flustered Luna. Quite adorable if he dared to venture and say so.

She drew the scarf over her mouth and nose but her wide eyes never left his. "Harry," she squeaked through the scarf, "Did you... perhaps... cast a warming charm on me!?"

"Yes, yes I-... What?"

"A warming charm!" Luna repeated. "I feel so... so... warm and fuzzy everywhere! Like a very strong warming charm. Or maybe a sugar rush!"

Harry stared at her in disbelief before he suddenly couldn't help it and laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to hold onto Luna for support who seemed positively bewildered, her ears still burning red. He wiped a tear from his eye and smiled at her confuse expression. "No Luna," he said, "I didn't cast a warming charm. But I did ask you... to be my date to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party." Seeing Luna loose her cool like that, it put him at ease somehow.

"Oh," Luna made, pulling the scarf high enough to cover her eyes as well. "OH!" she squeaked loudly and Harry found himself smiling even more.

Gently he pulled the scarf down so he could look into- _behold_ her beautiful eyes. "Is that a yes?"

Luna's rapid nodding assured him that his plan had been a success. He beamed at her and kissed her cheek in the spur of the moment. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed in his high. "I will come find you at the Ravenclaw common room around seven!"

Harry, fully confident that he had handled the situation with the utmost of dignity a teenager could have, left with a spring in his step. As Luna literally floated through the hallways, her face still in her scarf, a random Hufflepuff student leaned over to his classmate and asked, "Did you see Harry Potter drool all over himself as well or was that just me?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah mate, we just saw Harry Potter make a fool of himself. Bloke got it bad. Did you see how often he nearly fell when he walked over to Loony?"

Neither Harry nor Luna could have cared less for the thoughts of others and Harry was pretty sure that he should just _behold_ far more often than he had until then. He was sure Luna wouldn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sending Moonbeams**

 **or**

 **From Lovegood with Love**

It wasn't the first time Harry had been alone for his birthday and the boy in question was pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last time either. But being at the Dursely's always made things worse than they already were. So the fact that he had lost his godfather in the last school year because of a foolish mistake on his side, which was already killing him inside, was now amplified by the sneers, insults and general Durseleyness of his less than gracious hosts.

Just twelve minutes prior his aunt had shrieked for him to come down and prepare breakfast but Harry had no intentions whatsoever to abide her wishes. Not on his birthday and and even less so because he had not slept a wink last night. The nightmares about Sirius falling through the Veil... He couldn't even wake up screaming, he just felt as good as dead in the morning. Harry truly wondered if he would ever sleep a whole night ever again but after hearing the prophecy... It was almost guaranteed that Harry would either die, or die trying. And at the moment he was pretty close to former.

Since Harry was pretty sure that he was now on Dumbledore's bad side and the fact that Tom was now fully aware of the connection, he did not expect any mail from his friends. So he was very much surprised when a snow owl appeared in his window. Blinking owlishly, Harry took a glance at Hedwig's cage, just to be sure that he wasn't already hallucinating.

The owl hooted softly and Hedwig, in stead of her befuddled master, returned the greeting. When Harry still didn't move, Hedwig rattled at her cage a bit. Shaking his head, Harry managed to open the window and let the snow owl inside. She dropped a letter in his lap and... followed suit, apparently intent to cuddle with him. Absolutely bewildered by the owl that was hiding her head in his torso, Harry picked up the letter.

 _Xenophilius,_ Harry read and was pretty sure to have never met someone with that name. Xenophilius Lovegood, the envelope said. Now, with the last name he could work. Luna, he remembered. He _fondly_ remembered her, which was something not a lot of people could claim. The blonde girl he knew since his second year and she had been his date to the Yule ball and Harry had to admit that he much enjoyed the evening with her. She, unlike seemingly everyone else, did not force her date (him) to dance and Harry would be forever grateful for that. And because she hadn't forced him and had instead terribly funny conversations about the Nargle infestation that had apparently stolen Malofy's manhood (according to rumors), he had graced her with a dance. Never had he imagined having fun doing that...

And during the DA meetings Luna had been one of the more subdued practitioners. No one seemed to partner with her aside from Ginny so Harry often found himself filling in. He had done so because it was the right thing to do at the beginning but towards the end... he did it because she was the most fun person to partner with. Something Ginny noticed immediately and promptly locked the two of them in the Room of Requirements after a DA meeting. The mistletoe that hung seemingly everywhere should have made Harry suspicious but it seemed that he had been too busy staring at other... things. Like Luna. And Luna's hair. And Luna's eyes. And Luna's backsi- You know what this is about. He was a teenager after all.

Trying not to think about the mistletoe incident, Harry ripped open the envelope and began to read.

 _Mr. Harry Potter_ And Harry couldn't help but be reminded of the way Luna insisted on saying everyone's first and surname.

 _it has come to my attention that today is the birthday of yours truly. So, Happy Birthday!_

For whatever reason, Harry wanted to roll his eyes.

 _I have also been regaled with tales of your bravery and the fact that you have saved my dear Luna's life._

Gritting his teeth, Harry tried not to think about it. How Bellatrix leaned over Luna, how she sneered at him and looked directly into his eyes while she spoke the words of the killing cruse... How he managed to cast the cutting curse fast enough to stop Bellatrix he did not know. All he knew was that he was enraged beyond belief and dueled Bellatrix with all he had. Then Sirius joined his side and just as he felt like this debacle could end on a high note, Sirius fell though the veil.

Biting his tongue hard enough to bleed, he continued reading.

 _And because I have been confided in that your birthdays are generally rather lonesome, I have decided to send you a present, my dearest moonbeam, to keep you company!_

Harry looked quizzically at the owl. Was that moonbeam? Harry had to admit, it was a rather nice gesture and better than anything else that could have happened. He knew for a fact that the whole of the Dursleys was just about to leave for dinner somewhere, as had his uncle bellowed up the stairs.

 _Await arrival around noon per floo! We have temporarily connected your residence to the network._

Wait, so the owl wasn't moonbeam? He wouldn't send him a Thestral, would he? Harry did not know the man but talking about the owner of the Quibbler... Harry needed to be cautions. And how could the man just open the floo connection!?

 _Worry not about the details, a journalist has his connections. Have fun with the present, but not too much if you would. And if you do... please do not tell me. Please. Just don't._

 _Yours faithfully, Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _May the Wackspruts ever avoid you and the Nargles never tease you._

The last line did not surprise Harry in the slightest, he had expected such comments throughout the letter, but did wonder just what he was going to send to him. If not the owl that was currently studying Hedwig, what then?

Harry seriously hoped that Mr. Lovegood did not have the same ideas as Hagrid with fun and creatures that could potentially maim you. Looking out of the window, Harry just saw the car leave the parking lot, all three Dursleys were aboard. Petunia stared out of the window in an attempt to see something out of order in the neighbors gardens whereas the car hung dangerously to the left where both Father and Son were trying to outdo the other by challenging gravity to break the car beneath them.

Seeing as it was already close to noon, Harry wondered what would have happened if a Thestral had been sent here while the Dursleys were still in the house. That would have been hilarious but would have meant enduring the anger of one Vernon Dursley. Pulling himself up and walking down into the impeccable living room in a considerably better mood than before, Harry sat down on the couch and stared at the cold fireplace.

As time went by, Harry grew nervous, thinking that maybe he did not want to know what moonbeam was lest it ate him whole. But before he had the chance to bolt, the hearth flared to life with vibrant green flames and expelled-

"Luna!?" Harry exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Having tumbled out of the fire, covered to the neck in green striped gift wrap and smiling dreamily up at him, was Luna Lovegood, hair covered in ash and a speck of black soot covering he cheek. "Happy-" She blew a bit of blonde hair out of her mouth, "- Birthday, Harry!"

If that was moonbeam, Harry could most definitely live with it.

"Oh... uhm, Thank you?" he managed, taken aback by her dazzling smile.

Luna smiled dreamily and rolled sideways so she could sit up. Apparently, she was as good as mummified in the wrapping, her arms were bound tightly against her body and her legs were just as unmovable. The big red bow that sat smack dab atop her chest was bouncing (and Harry was gleefully sure that it wasn't just the bow) as Luna, sitting on the carpet, dragged herself across the room towards the couch he was sitting on with her feet only.

Her big silvery eyes stared intensely into his own eyes as she tilted her head a little. "There is a gaggle of Wackspruts swarming you, Harry. Can you still think clearly?"

Harry was very sure that the Wackspruts had nothing to do with the difficulty he had forming coherent words. This whole situation seemed pretty damn surreal to him and could just as well be a dream. Then again... a nightmare would never begin with something so... nice. And Harry had nothing but nightmares these days so he was pretty sure to be wide awake.

Luna didn't seem to mind the silence and was currently trying to wiggle her way onto the couch besides him. The only thing she truly succeeded in was drawing Harry's eyes to her backside and after half a minute he started to feel guilty (and uncomfortably warm) and helped her sit down.

Staring expectantly at Harry, Luna inched closer to him. "So?" she asked with the same airy tone as always, "How has your birthday been treating you?"

Swallowing hard once and dragging his eyes up to look Luna in the eyes, Harry said, "It is uhm... nice so far." As he said _nice_ , he couldn't help but glance downwards for a second.

Luna obviously noticed. "Why thank you, Harry," she said, "You are rather nice yourself."

Harry was not used to being complemented, not in the slightest, so he tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Want me to... eh... unwrap you?" he asked, keeping eye contact.

"Oh, I'd rather you not. I am, after all, quite so naked under these wraps," she confessed, followed by a tinkering laugh as if she had just commented on the weather.

"You- What!?"

She nodded sagely. "Yes, yes. You see, I did not have enough gift wrap to fit my clothes underneath."

"But- But-..." Harry sputtered, "Couldn't you have worn underwear or something!?"

She gasped, as if _he_ had just said something scandalous. "I couldn't! Had I done so, you could have seen my underwear and that would have been quite so indecent!"

 _That_ was the problem!? "So you decided to not wear anything at all!?" he asked, "But... wouldn't I see you n-naked if I would have unwrapped the paper?"

Luna tilted her head, thinking. "Hm. You are quite right Harry," she relented. "Maybe I should have worn my panties at least." She shook her head. "Well, it can't be helped now, can it?"

Harry nodded slowly. He had always been a bit of an airhead but this was topping everything. She smiled her dopey smile at him and asked, "So, will you unwrap me now? It is getting rather warm in this."

There, for just half a second, Harry thought about doing just that. Peel the paper away from her and explore her pale skin underneath. But he quickly shook his head. He couldn't just- No, no, no, no! Bad Harry! Or was he? Couldn't he...? His mind was off to the deep end of the gutter and if he didn't know any better Luna was quite so content with what she was _deliberately_ doing to him.

Wow. He didn't know she had it in her. Then again, he himself hadn't known that his thoughts could stray that far.

"I'll fetch you some clothes then," he managed standing hastily (and rather uncomfortably) before rushing into his room.

The "Ok," he heard from Luna... Harry must have imagined the disappointment. He just had to. Otherwise he might not live decently though the day. Still, as he pulled a fresh shirt from one of his drawers, all he could think was, _Best Birthday Ever!_

The white t-shirt he had given her had appeared wrong to Harry at first but seeing as Luna now wore it as a dress that hung rather loosely around her neck, he was quite pleased with his decision.

As Luna was inspecting the house, floating though the room with this adorable smile on her lips, Harry was perfectly content with simply watching her. It already was the best birthday ever, he couldn't think of anything that would make this any better... Well, if Luna would spin just a tad faster he could spy under-

Blushing and looking away, Harry wondered why the blonde had foregone wearing the shorts he had given her. Not that he was about to complain.

Luna laughed as she brought her hand closer to the telly, making the picture flicker, as Harry looked through the fridge for something to eat. Now that Luna was here, he might as well enjoy her company. There wasn't all that much in the fridge, not like Harry had expected anything else, but it was enough for some scrambled eggs and whatever he could do with a bunch of potatoes. As he stood there, fussing in the kitchen, Harry never once realized that this was the first time he had fun cooking and that he did not even think about wallowing in self pity once since Luna dropped out of the floo.

Harry nearly crushed an egg in his hand when Luna peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. If she was pressing herself against him on purpose or not he couldn't tell but her warmth was welcome in more than just the physical way. Luna was one... no, the only person Harry had ever met that was so insightful and still not intruding that he was absolutely absolutely comfortable around her. Hermione was just intrusive and insensitive at times, always pushing for the answers she thought she needed.

But Luna didn't. Luna did not ask him how he was coping with Sirius' passing, but she did ask him if he missed his godfather.

"I do," he admitted quietly.

Luna squeezed his hand. "He would be happy about that. He really loved you, you know?"

The smile that came to his lips felt like it was tearing his heart apart. "Yeah," he whispered, "I guess he did."

"But," Luna continued, "I think he would also disappointed." Harry stared at her in shock. "Disappointed that you didn't unwrap your gift."

Harry gaped at her. Then he snorted before bursting into peals of laughter. "Oh Merlin-!" he gasped somewhere in between labored breaths, "He would be, wouldn't he?" Harry laughed, tears in his eyes.

Luna giggled as her body was shaken by Harry's deep laughter. He eventually stopped to regain his breath and turned to smile brilliantly at her. Before she could say anything he drew her into a fierce hug, nuzzling his face into her hair. It was so incredibly soft, smelling of grass and... plum.

"Thank you," he sincerely told her, "Thank you so much, Luna." Her arms came around him, pressing him closer. Harry could feel Luna nuzzle his neck, breath in his scent.

Harry came to a realization that had been in the making ever since he had meet Luna wandering alone through the hallways of Hogwarts, hunting for Nargles with a mistletoe attached to her forehead.

Merlin and Morgana he was in love!

That and maybe his hormones were just messing with his mind. Aside from that, he was pretty certain that Luna was the only one he could ever look at and think, _Would she mind if I kissed her? Abducted her and lived with her in Sweden? Oh... Sweden sounded nice, the snow would make her glow even more! Hold up! Did I just think about kidnapping her? Would she mind that? Woah..._

"Harry?" His name was a sigh on her lips, a prayer. So gentle and hopeful. Never had his own name caused his heart to leap into his throat.

His reply was just as breathless. "Luna," he whispered as if her name was the answer to all his problems.

"Is that a mistletoe above us?"

Harry didn't look up. "I guess it is."

"Mhm," Luna breathed, her nose touching his own. "Looks like it."

"Any Nargles to disturb us?"

Luna, her eyes never leaving him, pulled the butter beer cork necklace from her shirt. Harry had no idea where she had hidden that before. She raised it above both their heads and let it drop around both their necks, forcing them to come even closer than they already were.

"Now we're good," she whispered against his lips.

Harry didn't answer. He closed the millimeter that had still separated them and kissed her lips softly. At first, they kept their hands in the others hair but when Luna's legs felt too weak to support her she clung to Harry, pulling herself up on his neck and deeper into the kiss. The groan that drifted through the room made her shudder and when Harry let his hands wander down her back to pull her closer, she moaned loudly against his lips. Harry's last bit of restraint snapped and he lifted Luna onto the counter. The necklace never even strained.

As his hands drifted under the shirt he had given her, he was reminded that she was indeed completely naked underneath. The fact that he felt no fabric of any type of underwear as his hands drifted up her hips made him draw her even closer. He felt her shudder underneath his touch, felt his magic hum in response. He would have ripped the shirt off her person if not for the sudden smell of something burning.

He leaned back the fraction of an inch, Luna needily leaning after him and Harry managed to spot the frying pan on the stove he had put on a few minutes prior. The eggs that had been happily sizzling away were now so far from edible, that not even Crookshanks had eaten it.

Harry mumbled a curse into Luna's neck, in some sort of reflex kissing her exposed skin even as he heaved the girl off the counter and maneuvered them so he could put out the gas and push the burnt eggs from the hot stove. As he grabbed her very naked and so very hot bum, she mewled. Her hot breath burning his ear and he resolved to make her feel as appreciated as she was appreciated by him.

With incredible dexterity, Harry managed to clean up the kitchen and the sitting room all the while holding Luna against him as she left hickey after hickey on his neck and every new one made him squeeze her more against his burning body.

He didn't know how they made it up the stairs or even though the door but eventually he gently laid her down on his bed and for the first time since they began kissing, they slid out of the necklace.

She smiled up at him, her lips bruised and her pale cheeks flushed brightly. Smiling back, Harry trailed a hand down her cheek, brushing her hair off her shoulder, marveling at the softness. Suddenly, there was no hurry, no rushing. It was perfect.

"Think the Nargles will bother us?" he asked breathlessly.

Her hands framed his face and her big silvery eyes gazed at him with adoration. "Nothing they could do could take my focus off you, Harry."

He covered her left hand with his. "Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

There was no hesitation and Harry was sure she had answered more than the question to stay with him here in bed. He knew, could bet his life on it, that she accepted him with whatever else would come after him. He smiled brightly down at her.

Dumbledore had been right. Love was his greatest power. No one would part him from Luna. Not Voldemort, not the Dursleys, no one. For her he would fight, for her he would life, for her he would dream, for her he would love.

"I love you."

Neither knew who said it first and neither even cared. Harry never found out why the Dursleys never returned that day. He never found out how Mr. Lovegood brought his daughter here. All that he knew, was that he would forever love Luna with all his heart.

And he would bring down the world if he had to.

Close to noon the next day, Xenophilius Lovegood received an owl, Harry's owl. The letter was short and brought a smile to his face.

 _Moonbeam sends regards. Thank you for everything, but I may have stolen the Moon from the sky and intend to keep it all to myself- HP and LP_


	3. Chapter 3

**At the end of the Train  
**

 **(soulbond fic)**

Harry trudged through the train, most compartments already filled and those who seemed to have enough space for him was filled with students who peered out of the compartment windows like hungry animals. Grimacing as he passed a girl that pressed her nose flat against the glass, Harry wondered why his new guardian found it helpful to announce his attendance to the school but now it was too lat anyways. Now they were literally following him. He risked a glance over his shoulder and shuddered at the hungry leer in his pursuers eyes. The end of the train as fast approaching and the last apartment before the end was filled with what appeared to be the wrestling club of the school. At least, Harry deeply wished he had just seen four boys wrestle in a less than fully clothed state.

Quickly stepping to the next and already fearing the worst he opened the door and stepped hurriedly inside.

He was relieved to see that there was only one girl inside and she didn't seem to notice him. With a quick wave of his hand, Harry locked the door and the glass window became opaque. Sighing in relief, Harry slumped down opposite of the girl. After she didn't speak for about a minute, he glanced at her and found his eyebrows rise higher than ever before.

The girl was blonde, her hair so long and wavy while reaching down to cover her thighs , dressed in what was definitely not a standard school robe. For one, her top was a disturbingly bright yellow, sleeveless and exposed a bit of her midriff. Or it may juts have ridden up a bit as she leaned against the seat, reading a magazine. Which was upside down. She wore a green skit that was, aside from horribly short, a green that clashed with her top. She was wearing stockings, stockings which changed color every few seconds and even seemed to glow a bit. Harry couldn't see her eyes, they were hidden behind glasses. But of course they weren't normal glasses. They reminded him more of carnival masks in a bird theme with the weird, feather-like strands that expanded away from the bright orange contraption. The glass was tinted red, a swirling pattern inside that seemed to move slowly as well. And only when he found himself captured by the slow rotation on her shades, he realized that the girl had looked up at him.

"Harry Potter."

Her voice floated at him like a summer breeze and he had to blink a few times before he found himself able to respond. Anyhow, she had known his name. Great another fan of his parent's death. "Yes," was his clipped response.

She put down her magazine and tilted her head. "Luna," she said.

Harry halted in the process of thinking about some rude sentence that would cause her to leave him alone. "What?"

"Luna," she repeated, "My name. L-U-N-A," she spelled. "Come on. Say it."

"I...," Bewildered was too less off a word to describe his feelings. "It's nice to meet you, Luna." Basic etiquette, drilled into him by aunt Minnie, kicked in and he managed a civil greeting. Somewhat. The surprise was still written all over his face.

She smiled, her pink lips stretching softly. "Likewise, Harry Potter." And with that, she returned to her magazine.

Well... That was a pleasant surprise. No questions about his scar or an autograph, no intrusive questioning and inappropriate invasion of personal space. Harry could live with that. Easily. He reached into his cloak up to the elbow and retrieved a rather big owl from the inky black depths. The snowy owl hooted in relief and hopped down onto the soft cushion of the train seat. Hedwig, his beautiful owl, looked around curiously before spotting Luna, who was just as curiously looking back at the owl.

The next hoot didn't come from Hedwig however, but from Luna. And, much to Harry's eternal confusion, Hedwig hooted back before hopping onto the girls knee, letting herself he patted and caressed. That was new, Harry noted, and watched as Hedwig nuzzled the hand of a perfect stranger. Luna took off her decidedly weird glasses and revealed stunningly silver eyes that made Harry swallow dryly. Woah.

"You should close your mouth," she said suddenly, not looking at him, "Wrackspurts are notorious to enter through your ears but they won't miss an opportunity like that you know?"

His teeth clacked against each other loudly and he found himself somewhat speechless.

Fuck. Yeah. Someone who wasn't treating him any differently. Or maybe she was just weird like that but at that moment, Harry couldn't have cared less. Now, due to the fact that he hab never made a friend before, he needed to do this slowly.

"Do you...," Shit! Think! Think! Now he had already started speaking without anything in mind!

She looked up at him. "Yes?" The word drifted softly off her lips and Harry found himself staring at them.

"Do you," he began again, entranced by her, "mind if I just kiss you?" Harry wondered for a second how he had managed to say that with a stable voice. Then it caught up ti him what exactly he had asked.

Bugger.

Her smile fogged his mind. "I wouldn't oppose."

Huh.

Harry didn't move but Luna seemed to take his proposal rather seriously and grabbed the collar of his coat, dragging him forwards to meet her lips.

She was warm. Not just her lips, not just her body. It was all off her that gave him this warmth, her magic as it suddenly reached his senses was like a fire burning inside and it ignited a fie in him that he hadn't known was there. He blinked once and she was already leaning back a little, her warmth, her taste, lingering on his lips as he stared into her hazy silver eyes.

"That was nice," she breathed.

"I wouldn't oppose," Harry replied with a dopey grin. "Why did you do it?"

She tilted her head and without any warning kissed him again before pulling back a few seconds later. "I think it is rather amazing to do, why wouldn't I do it then?"

He was losing his bearings and leaned forward to return the gesture. The fire roared in his chest, engulfed him and flooded over to Luna. She gasped against his lips, pulling him closer. He pulled back reluctantly. "That was my first kiss," he suddenly said.

Luna smiled, pecking his lips again. "Fourth, I'd say."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No- Yes! Of course I do! I... just don't understand... I mean, I don't even know you and-" He fumbled for the words and looked helplessly at Luna.

Her lips touched against his forehead, gently and softly. "Tell me, what is my favorite color?"

"Green," he said without hesitation.

The smile grew. "My birthday?"

"13th of February."

"My special ability?"

"You... are a seer."

Luna touched her forehead to his. "My most precious dream?"

Harry gulped. "You... You dream about meeting your soulmate and..." His green eyes sought out hers and he peered deeply into them before he pulled her harder against him. She was his soulmate... Huh, now that he had kissed her, it was all so obvious. So perfect!

 _That_ was what Aunt Minnie hadn't told him about! Oh the nerve of the woman! Molly Weasley tried to tell him just before he left!

Luna smiled gently down at him. "Being a seer has quite a few benefits."

"No shit," Harry snorted, running a hand through her hair. "Must have been nice to know you would meet me here."

"As well as it was terrible that I knew who you were and couldn't just find you once I found out," she whispered. "Imagine waiting and counting the days for more than ten years."

"So long?" he asked, bringing her hands up to frame her face.

She nodded. "My father never believed me. Well, who would have believed a four year old proclaiming she would marry Harry Potter?"

"I would have," Harry argued.

"But you weren't there."

"I am now."

He kissed her again and the fire became a blaze. It wound around them, forging a bond that had been destined to be ever since the beginning of time. They had been lonely for a long time, had stumbled and fallen, had struggled and lifted themselves up again with the sole purpose of finding the other. In this world of magic there was always a love to be found, a soul that burned only for you, that fueled your life and magic.

Harry, returning after years over years of life outside the magical world, returned for his seventh year at Hogwarts and found his soulmate just at the end of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Keep in mind that none of these connect. I just write them down in the same file whenever I have an idea. Once I posted them, I write some in the next. Three this time around.**

 **The Blood of a happy Cowlick**

The spring at Hogwarts always came by so fast. Too fast for one of the students. Harry had, just yesterday in fact, built a castle of snow in their transfiguration lesson and today, not 24 hours later, the sun was shining and the meadows glowed in the shine of springs magic, not an ounce of snow in sight.

Harry, wrapped in a warm and heavy winter cloak and his trusty mittens, cursed. "Bugger."

Miffed that he could not finish his creation, Harry turned on the spot and ran into a little first year. Well, little was a bit of a stretch since he himself wasn't exactly tall for his age. Still, the blonde girl with the wide silver eyes was shorter than him. She fell backwards with a squeak of exertion, the pot she carried apparently quite heavy and Harry just so managed to levitate her and the strange plant she carried.

"You okay?" Harry asked the girl that was nearly parallel to the floor, heels still on the ground while her head was but a few inches away from the castle floor.

She giggled. "This is fun!" she said, pushing the pot up. It floated a little before returning to her. She giggled again. "It's like being held by Nargles!"

Confused, Harry pushed her upright again but she just let herself fall forward as well, until the pot touched down and she was softly floating back up again. She laughed, twirling herself in Harry's magic, she performed an impromptu dance for him and the green eyed boy found himself mesmerized by the way her hair floated all around her like a cloud of milky gold. His concentration broke and she touched ground, pouting at him.

"Why would you do that, Harry Potter?" she asked, somewhat upset and dreamy at the same time. "I was having fun!"

"Erm... I'm sorry...?"

She shook her head, hair swishing about like a veil of white gold. "Luna. Luna Lovegood," she introduced herself. "It is quite alright. Though I would be very thankful if you could help me plant this ward." She indicted to the pot she had carried. Harry peered at what most likely a radish. An orange one, but a radish still.

"A dirigible plum," Luna explained, patting the green gently, "You see, the castle has a terrible Nargle infestation. All of my things seem to have been taken by them."

"Your things?" Harry asked, frowning, "They have been taken?"

Luna nodded, still patting the plant as if it were a puppy. "Why yes. Just yesterday all of shoes went missing."

Glancing down, Harry found that her feet were indeed bare. "Socks too?"

"Yes, quite. Mischievous things, these Nargles," Luna said, wriggling her toes.

Harry frowned. Even though it was spring now, the castle was still cold. Just yesterday there had been snow! "Why would they take your stuff?"

Luna shrugged, attempting to lift the pot once more. "It's what Nargles do. Steal your stuff and generally being a nuisance. Hmmgh! Phew..." She looked up at Harry. "Do you mind?"

With a wave of his hand, the pot gently lifted into the air. Luna was still hanging onto it and because the spell intended to lift the object off the ground and Luna was connected to both the pot and the ground, the pot rose higher and higher until it also lifted Luna off the ground. Her expression was absolutely non comical as if she had planned on that all along. She turned her head towards Harry and raised an eyebrow.

Harry resisted the urge to snicker at the picture of having Luna dangle there underneath her pot. "Where to?" he decided to ask.

Luna nodded her head towards the stone construct that stood up up the slope that oversaw Hagrid's hut. Having nothing better to do, Harry walked ahead, levitating the giggling Luna and her pot behind him. Judging by the hole that had obviously been dug there before, Luna was at this for some time now. She let go and skipped over to the hole and pointed excitedly at it.

"Right here! Right here!" she said, giggling a little.

"With the pot?" Harry inquired.

She shook her head vigorously. "Yes! The pot is important! There are runes inside that evokes the ward."

Harry seriously doubted that runes drawn by a first year could have any effect aside from blowing up. Then again, the pot was yet whole so maybe she had learned them beforehand from someone. Levitating the pot into the designated hole under Luna's intense gaze, Harry wondered if they would get into trouble for this. He wasn't sure if there were any rules against setting up wards like that but there surely weren't any that said you could.

As Luna smoothed out the strange looking earth around the plant, she hummed tonelessly to herself. Harry found himself watching how the sun reflected in her blonde locks, how these tiny dimples appeared when she smiled and how her eyes shone with wonder, holding a depth he could probably never understand. She was, he had to admit, quite beautiful for what he assumed to be a fourteen year old. While he studied a little birthmark that was just underneath her left ear, he suddenly found himself face to face with her, noses touching.

His heart stopped for a moment as her big silvery eyes seemed to look right through him, deeply into his very soul. "Y-Yes?" he stammered eventually.

"Cowlick," she stated, probably having said that already while he had been _beholding_ her.

He tilted his head but refused to break skin contact. "Cowlick?" he parroted.

Luna tilted her head as well, also not breaking skin contact. "Yes. The blood of a happy cowlick."

Harry opened his mouth only to close it again. _Fuck?_ "You... I mean... a cowlick... isn't that...?"

She smiled serenely at him. "Bed hair. But I need a cowlick specifically. Yours for example."

His hand went up to smooth his hair down almost automatically and he would have fixed his hair if not for the fact that Luna caught his hand in hers. "Don't!" she chided lightly, "I told you, I need it's blood!"

"I... didn't know hair could bleed," Harry said, moving his hand down with hers still attached to it.

"Oh but it can't, silly!" she giggled, "But a happy cowlick can!"

"Aha." Well, not really a choice aside from accepting it. Right?

"So now, we have to make it happy!"

Harry's brows furrowed. "And... how?" he dared to ask.

She smiled dreamily at him and took a step back, Harry barely kept himself from following after her. "Well, bed hair is always happy when waking up besides someone they love! And a cowlick is happy when you are being held by someone special!" She threw both her hands (and his right) up in the air. "So now we have to find someone special for you! Any ideas?"

"Uhm... I... no?" he stammered. These were some pretty intimate questions. Not that he actually had someone he would be happy being held by. Well... His eyes focused on Luna and wandered up and down. Hm, that could be something to make him happy. Aside from the physical appeal, listening to Luna was strangely calming and he found himself smiling at her.

"Hmm," Luna hummed, "Then we have to find you someone! I'll help. Come on!" And so Harry, still dressed for a snowstorm, was dragged back towards the school to find someone that could make his cow lick bleed.

He shrugged mentally. Stranger things had happened. Still, he wondered if the search might proved fruitless, seeing as he quite liked holding Luna's hand.

Even if it was through his mittens.

 **Madness**

Left. Right. Left. Right. Stop.

"How long?"

A groan. "A minute since the last time you asked! Sit down, dammit!"

Left. Right. Left. Right. Stop.

"How-"

Jumping to his feet, Ron Weasley grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and shoved his nervous ass into the next chair. "I swear to Merlin, if you ask me one more time I will rat you out to Luna and she won't let you hold the baby!"

Harry looked aghast. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Ron spat back, "You are driving me crazy here!"

"You!?" Harry asked in disbelief, "You crazy!? My wife is in there, giving birth to my child for-"

"Three minutes," Ron supplied dryly.

"That is not the point!" Harry countered.

Ron sighed. "Will you calm down already? You faced down a dark lord and you actually spat in his face but can't be calm now?"

"BUT TOM DIDN'T GIVE BIRTH TO MY CHILD!" Harry hollered, his temper rising high.

"Woah man... I would seriously hope so," Ron said, trying to placate his best mate as the disturbing thought tried to take root in his head. "Come one, let's get you something to eat. We both know you can't do anything. It was the same with Hermione."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, tying to calm down. "That only works for you, you damn glutton! I can't eat a thing right now!"

Ron slapped his back hard, laughing aloud. "Oh it'll work alright! Let me tell you what you told me: You freaking out isn't going do the child any good. Especially if you suffer a stroke before it is even born."

"God, you're right!" Harry exclaimed, shocked at the revelation, "Quick! A calming draught!" With that, Harry jogged up to the next sister who had been glaring at him ever since they were thrown out of the labor room.

Ron shook his head and massaged his temples. "Oh man... this is madness. Was I that bad when Hugo was born last year?"

 **W** **rackspurt Charms**

"Who is going to dance with you, Potter?"

Harry flinched when Professor McGonagall's voice stopped his nervous musings. He looked around the classroom and found himself isolated in the very center of the room. The only other boy who didn't seem to have a dance partner to practice with was Neville.

"I... I don't seem to have one, Professor," Harry admitted, though it was more like stating the obvious.

"So it seems, Mister Potter," his head of house said with a barely audible sigh. She wasn't really surprised. The whole school seemed to have it set in their heads to antagonize Harry as a whole. Therefore it came with no surprise that no one would step up to be his dance partner. "Is there anyone from the other years or houses you can think of?" she asked.

Frowning in thought, Harry asked, "I can invite younger students, too?"

The Professor nodded. "Indeed, mister Potter. Even though only fourth year and above are allowed to attend, if you, as a champion, decide to bring someone from third year we will accept that."

Harry nodded. "Then can I bring Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw?" he asked.

Luna, as it was, had been the only other student to really talk to him since his name had come out of that accursed goblet. He met her by chance as he had been sulking down by the black lake and they just talked for what felt like forever. He even went Nargle hunting with her once and had promised to do so again once Nargle season was upon them again. Which was Christmas, by the way.

And when Luna admitted that her shoes had all vanished, Harry had gotten them back with the summoning spell he became oh so proficient with after the first task. He despised bullies with a vengeance and stealing things from his friend... he wouldn't stand for it. That had also been the first time he had formally challenged someone for a duel, not counting the trophy room incident. Some fifth year Ravenclaw wouldn't give Luna's jackets back so Harry forced him to return them after he throttled that arrogant prick in a duel. Ever since, professor Flitwick had been more on the lookout and had given Harry lessons on dueling. Luna was, of course, happy that her things had been returned to her and reward Harry with a kiss on the cheek. A charm, she had claimed.

That had been about two days prior and ever since, Harry could not get Luna out of his head.

Professor McGonagall smiled knowingly down at Harry. She was not surprised and would have brought the girl here anyways if Harry wouldn't have picked anyone. She and Fillius had gotten quite the wake up call when they found out just how badly Miss Lovegood had been treated.

"Of course," she assured her student, "Miss Lovegood will be here shortly. Wait here while I fetch her."

While Harry waited for Luna, he watched as the other pairs shuffled awkwardly to the music, stepping on toes and hissing in distaste while some girl simply seemed delighted at the opportunity to dance. He wondered if he could make Luna laugh like that. He didn't want to step on her toes, really not, but Harry had never danced before. Hopefully Luna wouldn't be angry at him for calling her in like that. Then again, Luna never was angry. Only ever sad or just... vacant.

"Hello Harry."

He couldn't help but smile when Luna sat down besides him. Her big, silvery eyes watching the others, some of them staring at her in confusion.

"Hey Luna," Harry greeted her, "The Nargles still bothering you?"

She shook er head and smiled. "No, they have been suspiciously quite these days. I think they might be planning a revolt. They wait for their chance on Christmas when all those unsuspecting people unwittingly snog underneath a mistletoe." She brought a hand up to his cheek and Harry blinked in confusion, fighting the warmth that threatened to creep up his face. "I see my anti-Wrackspurt charm worked just fine."

"Did it?" Harry asked carefully, revling in the warmth of her skin against his.

"Why yes," Luna giggled, "your thoughts are far clearer now and focus on what is important to you!"

Harry swallowed. _Yeah, focusing on you specifically..._ he thought. Upon seeing Professor McGonagall look sharply at him form across the room where she tried to explain to Ron why he had to hold his partner's hand, Harry coughed and offered a hand to Luna.

"We... uhm... better practice too," he proposed nervously. He was relived when Luna gladly took his hand and let herself be led to a rather spacious and empty corner of the room. Harry chalked up the vacancy to his presence there but paid it no mind. "Uhm... I don't really know how to dance," he confessed sheepishly to Luna.

"Oh, that is fine," Luna assured him, smiling dreamily, "I can show you." She took one of his hands in hers and moved the other to the small of her back before he could protest. "Now, follow my steps."

Harry nodded nervously and complied. He listened to the gentle sound of the music, watched Luna's hair sway in tact and her head bob ever so slightly with every step they took. He marveled at her delicate hands, so small in his own, marveled at how warm she was against him and once he could do the steps without much thought, he allowed his eyes to close and leaned his head onto Luna's. Maybe dancing wasn't that big of a deal after all...

The clearing of Professor McGonagall's throat brought Harry to notice that the music no longer played. Lifting his head in confusion, he looked around and found just about every other person in the room watching him and Luna, who didn't seem to notice, snuggled up against his chest as she was.

"Mr. Potter," the professor said with thinly veiled mirth in her voice, "We are practicing a classic waltz, not a slow dance."

Harry felt his ears burn as a few students snickered his way while others simply sneered at him. Not that Harry much minded those at the moment. "I'm sorry, Professor," he mumbled, with Luna still not letting go of him.

"I'm sure you are," the professor said, "Now, everyone's dismissed safe Mr. Potter here. There are things to be discussed as an official champion."

The students left in a haste, most of them glad that it was over. Minerva was not surprised that Miss Lovegood had stayed behind. "Mr. Potter," she began, "I have to inform you that you, as a champion, have to open the ball with a formal dance. For said dance, you will have to bring a date." She glanced at Luna, who stood not a step behind Harry, wondrously watching the ceiling in what appeared to be an attempt to conceal that she was listening in on the conversation. "I trust there will be no issue. Now run along, dinner will be served shortly."

A date? Having never been on or having had a date, Harry wasn't too sure how to go about this but, as Professor McGonagall said, there should be no issue. As he and Luna walked down the halls towards the great hall, he kept stealing glances at the girl walking besides him. Oh man... Could he ask her? Better yet, Who else was there to ask? In all honesty, Harry could not think of a single person he would like having with him when he had to stand through yet another event that dumped a lot of attention onto him.

With a deep breath, he abruptly stopped and turned to face Luna, but she had no longer been walking besides him, but was less than a step behind him, observing the way the Wrackspurts were slowly leaving Harry's head. She ran into him when he stopped, giggling a little.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked innocently, as she leaned against his arm.

With yet another deep breath, Harry turned to face her, causing her to turn sideways, eliciting another giggle from her and Harry couldn't help but smile. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her to face him. She tilted her head, looking at him expectantly with her big, silver eyes.

"Luna," he began quietly, "would you... would you mind going to the yule ball with me?" He was surprised how easily the question left him. Then again, there was only Luna here and he had yet to find something that would have been awkward to tell her.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed and Harry's heart jumped thrice as fast as before, "But there is something I need to do before that."

Harry frowned thoughtfully at her. "And what would that be?"

Without any warning, Luna leaned forward and kissed his cheek, exactly where she had kissed him once before. "Perfect," she said against his skin, "Now the Wrackspurts will leave you alone."

Harry blinked nervously as his cheeks flushed red. He cleared his throat a few times but words failed him. He shook his head once, then leaned forward and returned the gesture, his lips lingering on her soft skin for just over a second.

He had never seen Luna flustered or embarrassed or in any kind of distress so Luna, flushing as if her face was on fire, was definitely new. "Thank you," she squeaked, refusing to meet his eyes. Not that he could have met hers at the moment.

"Uhm... You're welcome," Harry mumbled back. "Did.. did it work?" he asked.

"What?" Luna squeaked again, obviously having been far far away in her own mind. "Oh! I don't know..."

Harry allowed a smile and summoned to the courage to look at her again. "You know... we might have to try again."

Luna got even redder, her ears almost glowing, but she nodded and let her eyes meet his. "We might," she agreed. Then she smiled, her nervousness falling off her gradually. "We will just have to try again and again until we are certain that it works."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a bright smile of his own. And he was determined to never find out if it actually worked or not. And he was sure that Luna didn't want to find out either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Odgen's Finest**

 **A/N: Watch out, this one's steamy. Mentions of Alcohol!**

* * *

Being able to throw off the Imperius indicated a lot for a person. For one, they were basically immune to mind altering spells, depending on how easily the could throw off the curse. Potions like Veritaserum was just as ineffective. It made the use of Legilimency on you far harder and indicated an incredibly strong will. But as much as love potions and truth serum couldn't addle the brain, there was one thing that got through regardless. And one Harry Potter had to find out the hard way. Because after a whole bottle of Odgen's Finest fire whiskey, no mind was left untouched, even if one could throw off the Dark Lords Imperius.

With a muffled groan, Harry Potter regained his senses, blinking against the half light that fell through the curtains of his four poster bed.

Light proved to be his mortal enemy, more so than Voldemort ever had, and he buried his face in his pillow to avoid blood loss though his eyes, which he was sure would occur any second now. Harry decided that whoever came up with the Cruciatus had been at least as hungover as Harry was because his head felt as if the curse had run rampant in there.

Never again would he celebrate a quidditch victory like that. At least not with that much fire whiskey.

Feeling the duvet oddly heavy and oddly warm on him, he pushed it off but found the draft of cool air only reached his left shoulder. Neither did the weight disappear.

Now Harry wasn't stupid. He had at least some memories left from the previous night and if those didn't betray him... he was in deep shite. Or not, depending on the outcome of all this.

Lying there, comfortably atop all of his right side, was a young woman. He could tell that even without his glasses. The mop of blonde lightly tickled his nose, smelling faintly of lilac and... well, fire whiskey. Harry didn't remember how it got there but he was pretty sure he remembered who it was that lay there atop a very naked him.

He swallowed hard as he reached for his glasses, hoping that at least she would still be dressed but once his vision cleared he was treated to the sight of a very naked Luna Lovegood. Sandy blonde hair running down her smooth, pale back, almost reaching her delectable-

Damn. What the hell happened?

Of course that was more of a rhetorical question because memory provided some snippets of what Harry would have perceived as a wet dream if not for the evidence that presented it- _herself_ to him.

Harry watched with fascination as goosebumps began to from on Luna's arm and back. She mewled in discomfort and snuggled even closer to him.

 _Damn, she is so cute!_ He brought his arm up to lay it over her shoulder since the duvet was now unreachable without waking her. And what kind of monster would he be, waking her up after such an _exhausting_ night?

Thinking about it, Harry didn't regret what he had done. Smirking a bit smugly to himself, he remembered quite vividly how much Luna had enjoyed herself. She had been quiet, even in her moments of sheer ecstasy (of which there were many, Harry proudly noted) but it had been the look in her eyes that had made Harry's insides boil. The word smoldering would have been too tame to describe the sheer amount of desire her eyes had projected. Just remembering made him... _stiffen_ so he tried to distract himself with counting the tiny birthmarks that he could see ever so often on Luna's skin. There was one, so tiny he could barely see it, on her right thigh. And another on her side. And the there was one just above her right breast. Oh, and there was her rosy nipple, hard from the cool air and looking absolutely alluring.

Okay... that did not have the desired effect, more like the exact opposite.

 _Calm down, Potter!_ he told himself, _Show a bit restraint!_

After all, he had failed at doing that yesterday. But if he remembered correctly, Luna had started it. Kissing him like that...

Then again, there had been signs. Many of them. The most glaring one, probably, was the fact that Luna didn't mind being naked around him. _Only_ him. That run-in in the prefect bathroom had been both embarrassing and... enlightening. At least to a teenage boy in fourth year. When he had stumbled in on her of course she had covered herself but after she realized it had been him, she didn't mind. That should have been enough of a hint, really. But it took her snogging him senseless to bring her point across. And she was usually so quiet and... well, aloof! Others would have called her mad or loony but Harry disagreed.

Harry just had to be that thick that it took this three more years until it finally happened in seventh year. Good thing he was head boy, otherwise his dorm mates wouldn't have let him live this down. Then _again_ , it was forbidden to have... uh... _company_ in these rooms. Now, that didn't matter to Harry because Luna stirred a little in his hold, obviously still a bit cold. So Harry brought his left arm around the small of her back and shifted to that she rested on his biceps and drew her too him. He didn't trust himself enough to spoon her... that backside of hers was just so... Mh! Damn, he was horny!

Not wanting Luna to think him a pervert, Harry tried to distract himself yet again, this time studying the nearly impeccable freckles on Luna's nose. Huh, they weren't that impeccable after all.

His eyes fell on her lips, soft and ever so slightly parted. The ghost of her breath tickled his nose as he found himself staring at her. There wasn't much thought before he just leaned forwards and captured her sweet lips in a tender kiss.

She woke up then, he was certain, because a tongue should not respond like that when one was asleep. At least not if there wasn't a vivid dream involved. She moaned against him, her arms drawing him closer, one leg swinging over his hip to get even closer to his warm body. Harry buried one hand in her incredibly soft hair, holding her against his mouth to deepen the kiss even further.

Eventually they parted sluggishly, Harry didn't even feel his headache anymore, and stared into each others eyes. Luna smiled a dopey smile at him.

"Mornin, Harry Potter," she mumbled, pushing closer to him.

"Morning, Luna," he said, smiling almost as dreamily as she usually did. "Slept well?"

She giggled. "No. Did something better."

Was there any better answer than that? "It is Sunday, right?" he asked, caressing her hair.

"Mhm," Luna hummed against his throat, placing a kiss right there.

He shuddered. "That means we don't have to get out of bed anytime soon."

"Mhm," she hummed again. He could feel her smile against his skin.

Harry pulled her up to face him. "So...," he began, "Are you... too tired to do it again?"

She laughed and for a moment he thought she didn't want to and he was about to apologize when Luna kissed him lovingly. "It is Sunday, after all."

And as he lost himself in the kiss, Harry decided that Firewhiskey wasn't so bad after all. Or maybe Luna was just that good...


End file.
